


Sleeping together, literally

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Lando goes to Carlos for some Pack snuggles, but snuggles quickly turns intomore





	Sleeping together, literally

**Author's Note:**

> Lando/Carlos is just too cute not to write xD

Lando sighed and shuffled around the house, trying to figure out which of his Packmates he could snuggle. He could hear Nando snore from the hallway already, and wasn’t really looking forward to waking up deaf. The doors to Stoffel’s and Kevin’s rooms were closed, which meant they were having some private time with their Mates. So that only left Carlos.

Lando shuffled over to his teammates room and hesitated in the doorway, seeing Carlos was fast asleep, curled onto his side with his head pillowed on his arm. Lando involuntarily let out a soft sound, all his instincts screaming for some Pack hugs, just some cuddles and attention. Carlos stirred, blinking heavily as he lifted his head.

“Lando?” the Beta muttered, stretching out under the covers. Lando swallowed thickly when the blankets slid down to reveal Carlos’s bare chest.

“I… can I sleep here?” he whispered shyly. Carlos stifled a yawn and nodded.

“Sure little one.” he mumbled, holding the covers open. Lando smiled and quickly crawled in, snuggling up against Carlos’s chest.

“Comfy.” he muttered contently as Carlos started carding his fingers through Lando’s soft hair. Carlos hummed, eyes squinting a little.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked. Lando shook his head. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, there was some banging and Kevin yelling something that could have only been ‘harder, Nico’.

“Ah I see.” Carlos snorted. He hesitated for a moment, before pressing a kiss to Lando’s temple. “Roll over, sweetie.” he mumbled. Lando let out a whine, already very comfy like this, but did as Carlos asked. He let a purr as Carlos slotted up against his back, one arm wrapped around Lando’s waist to keep him close as he nuzzled his face in the back of Lando’s shoulder.

“Okay?” Carlos slurred tiredly. Lando let out a shaky breath.

“Perfect.”

~~  
It was still dark outside when Lando woke up again. He let out a cooing noise at how comfy he still was, Carlos still wrapped around him, but his breathing hitched when he realised what had woken him up. 

There was a distinct bulge pressed against his ass, making Lando’s hole slick up even though it clearly hadn’t been Carlos’s intention to have a hard on pressed against the bum of his Omega teammate. 

Lando experimentally pushed his hips back a little, shuddering as Carlos’s half hard cock rubbed between his ass cheeks. He blushed as he realised the back of his boxers was already wet with slick and quickly tried to roll away from Carlos. Carlos suddenly let out a soft growl and tightened his hold around Lando’s waist, nuzzling the side of his neck.

“Stay here.” Carlos whispered, his voice slightly breathless. Lando whimpered but relaxed back into Carlos as the Spaniard pressed a kiss to his jaw, his heart practically hammering in his chest as Carlos slowly rutted against him. He shuddered as Carlos’s fingers hooked around the edge of his boxers, pulling them down agonizingly slow. 

The fingers moved from the fabric to the cleft of his bum, moving down until they found the slick collecting around his hole.

“Already so wet and open…” Carlos purred. Lando gasped as two fingers pressed into him, his ass not giving much resistance. The feeling was foreign to Lando, but not unpleasant.

“Is that okay?” Carlos muttered worriedly when he felt Lando tense up. Lando cooed and pushed his ass back a little.

“I-I’m okay, just… I’ve never done anything like this before.” he admitted shyly. Carlos slowly pulled his fingers away, wrapping his arm around Lando’s waist again.

“Sorry…” he murmured. Lando hummed and tilted his head to the side, baring his throat.

“Don’t stop, please…” he muttered almost desperately. Carlos growled softly and shifted around behind the Omega, and momentarily Lando was afraid the Beta would push him away. He let out a gasp when he felt Carlos’s cock pressed against his ass and tensed up to prepare for the intrusion.

“Easy, I won’t ever hurt you.” Carlos whispered. Lando clutched on to Beta’s hand, the feeling of Carlos’s fingers wrapped around his grounding him as Carlos slowly pushed into him. Lando hissed at first, wanted to jerk away, but Carlos gently held him in place. Lando whined, letting out a startled sound as Carlos pressed his hand over Lando’s mouth.

Suddenly, Lando realised there was someone walking to the room, and tensed. Carlos pulled the blankets up higher, protectively cradling Lando close.

“Close your eyes.” he quickly said. They both pretended to be asleep as the door slowly opened.

“Oh look Jenson! How cute they are when cuddling.” Nando cooed. Jenson chuckled.

“Very cute pups.” he muttered, before sniffing the air. “We need to tell Kev and Nico to stop Mating so much, it even smells like sex in here.” he added in a grumble. 

When the door closed again, Carlos chuckled breathlessly in Lando’s ear. Lando giggled nervously, but started to rock his hips back, moaning at the feeling of Carlos inside him. Carlos pressed a hand over his mouth again, nuzzling his neck.

“Careful, we don’t want the others to hear.” he whispered. Lando let out a pitiful noise, nuzzling against Carlos’s palm. Carlos was slowly rocking his hips, the movements small but intense, hitting all the right places inside Lando.

“Feel good?” the Beta purred in his ear. Lando nodded eagerly, head tilted to the side at an awkward to bare his neck as much as he could. He gasped as he felt Carlos’s lips and teeth on the soft skin, the Beta’s thrusts becoming more frantic. 

“Lando, I…” Carlos gasped. Lando whined when he felt the Beta’s knot press against his hole as well. Lando couldn’t think rationally anymore, every cell in his being screaming for the knot. He pushed back sharply, letting out a sob as Carlos’s knot, so much bigger than his cock, breached him. 

Carlos groaned, nails digging into Lando’s hips as he bit down on Lando’s shoulder to stifle his moans. Lando sighed almost contently as he felt Carlos’s cock twitch inside him, filling him with cum. He wiggled his hips a little, before reaching down to wrap his fingers around his own cock, which was insanely hard and pressing up against his belly.

“Carlos, please…” Lando grumbled as the Beta slapped his hand away. Carlos purred and nuzzled his cheek.

“Let me help, mi vida.” he whispered, thumb brushing over the head of Lando’s cock, swiping off the precum. Lando gasped and thrusted into the touch, the touch of Carlos’s fingers around him, and the knot pulling on his bum with every little movements, soon making warmth collect in his stomach.

“Are you gonna cum for me, little Omega?” Carlos whispered, sounding a little tired. Lando keened and came with a soft gasp, spilling over Carlos’s fingers.

“T-thank you…” he sighed, trying to roll onto his stomach, but whining as the knot was still inside him. Carlos shushed him and quickly pulled him back against his chest, tangling their legs together.

“Ssh, I’ve got you.” he whispered. Lando let out cooing noise, pressing his hands over Carlos’s hands resting on his stomach.

“How long until it… you know.. deflates or something?” he muttered. Carlos sighed.

“It can take up to three hours.” he whispered. “Go to sleep, it’ll be fine.” he said softly. Lando sighed, experimentally clenching around Carlos’s cock a little and hearing Carlos hiss.

“Are you sure..?” Lando mumbled. Carlos chuckled and nodded against his shoulder.

“Sleep, silly little Omega, you’re safe with me.” he purred. Lando sighed, closing his eyes and trying to ignore Carlos’s pulsing cock still inside him.

“Night Carlito.” he yawned. Carlos hummed.

“Goodnight darling”

~~

When Lando woke up, Carlos was gone from the room, making Lando feel more alone than he had expected. He got up and winched when he felt the coat of dried cum on his ass and thighs. He rolled over to quickly bury his face in Carlos’s pillow for a moment, breathing in the Beta’s scent, before getting up and gathering his stuff.

He sprinted back to his own room, glad no one saw his walk of shame, and slipped into the shower adjacent to his bedroom.

He made sure to wash Carlos’s scent off, even though he really wanted to keep smelling like him. But he wasn’t sure if Carlos saw him as anything other than a Pack Mate, and didn’t want the others, especially Jenson and Fernando, to make any assumptions. 

As he walked down, the rest of his Pack was already in the kitchen, seated around the table for breakfast. Kevin was cuddled into Nico’s side, yawning and rubbing at his eyes as Nico absentmindedly brushed his fingers over the hickeys on Kevin’s neck and throat.

Stoffel was gently nuzzling Pierre’s throat, whispering softly until Nando cleared his throat, shoving more food onto their plates. Jenson seemed to be the only one who noticed Lando entering, and watched the young Brit curiously.

“Hey little pup, why did you sleep in Carlos’s room?” he asked as Lando shuffled over to press close to the Alpha for a moment.

“Couldn’t sleep, so Carlos cuddled me.” Lando explained, refusing to meet Jenson’s eyes. Jenson hummed and smiled softly at him, letting Lando sit on the chair next to his. Lando tried not to blush as Nando suddenly popped up next to him, ruffling his hair.

“Morning pup.” the Spaniard cooed, before suddenly stiling. “Lando, what is this bruise on your neck” he mumbled, fingers pressing over the spot just above the collar of Lando’s shirt. Lando turned a deep red and coughed awkwardly, fumbling for words.

“I well eh…” he winched as he realised all other Pack Members were now turned to face him as well.

“Who do I need to scare off, mhm?” Kevin grumbled, walking over and nuzzling the younger man’s hair a little. 

“When did that even happen?” Stoff asked curiously. Lando let out a pitiful sound and shrunk into himself a little, uncomfortable with the interrogation. 

“Can everyone please leave my Mate alone?” someone suddenly grumbled from the door. Lando couldn’t resist as Carlos walked over, dragging a chair with him so he could sit next to the young Omega. Lando cooed hesitantly and leaned a little closer, letting out a surprised noise when Carlos smiled and drew him into a gentle kiss.

“Was not a one time thing then?” Lando mumbled shyly. Carlos shook his head.

“I think we are meant to be together.” he said with a shaky smile. Lando grinned and practically climbed onto Carlos’s lap, pressing his face in the crook of Carlos’s neck, grumbling as he heard the others ‘aww’ behind him. Nando suddenly gasped and gave them a betrayed look.

“Yesterday, when we came into your room, were you… oh god.” he looked positively horrified. Carlos smiled awkwardly, bringing Lando closer.

“We were just… cuddling.” he said. Kevin snorted.

“Yeah, Nico was also just cuddling me with his dick up my ass.” he grumbled. Nando let out a screech and swatted the back of Kevin’s head softly.

“Language!!” he grumbled. Carlos stood up, Lando cuddled into his side as they quickly shuffled over to the door. Carlos glanced over his shoulder, giving everyone a cheeky grin.

“I think we need to try out Kevin’s way of cuddling… _again _.”__


End file.
